vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zero (Kirby)
|-|Zero= |-|Fairy Queen= |-|Zero-Two= ] Summary 0''' or '''Zero is the final boss and true main antagonist of Kirby's Dream Land 3, seen in the oblivion known as Hyper Zone. He comes back in in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards as his resurrected form, 02, or Zero-Two. He is the leader of Dark Matter as a species. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Zero/0, ゼロ Origin: Kirby's Dream Land 3 Gender: Unknown, likely inapplicable due to being a Dark Matter Age: Unknown Classification: Dark Matter's leader, Dark Matter being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Scaling from Gooey), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight & Spaceflight, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2) & Regeneration (Mid-High for combat, Low-Godly over time. As a Dark Matter being whose also said to be a cloud, Zero should have their regeneration. Unexplored, but eventually came back from being destroyed in a pocket dimension that was destroyed on it), Immortality (Types 2, 3 & 6. Types 3 & 6 as Zero-Two), Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Created the Hyper Zone), Corruption, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2. The potency scales to Dark Mind's multi-galactic corruption due to Zero/Zero-Two being the leader of a species that heavily resembles Void Termina, the ancestor of darkness, all chaos and possibilities), Teleportation, Possession, Intangibility, Blood Manipulation, Dark Matter Creation, Size Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can shoot toxic gas clouds) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought Kirby, and is superior to Dark Matter by a large margin), able to ignore durability in some ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew to planet Popstar, which is located at the edge of the universe. Above regular Dark Matter soldiers, when some of them flew past 8 galaxies in 7 seconds. Kept up with Kirby and Ribbon) Lifting Strength: Class Y (Should have superior lifting strength to Dark Star, a planet of comparable size to Pop Star, which is made up solely of Dark Matter) Striking Strength: Multi Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Took hits from Kirby and Gooey), regeneration makes it difficult to kill Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Kirby. Could pull out its iris and pupil from its sclera body and continue fighting as just that) Range: Standard melee range physically, intergalactic with Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, projectiles and shockwaves (Dark Matter's influence affected 6 different worlds galaxies away from each other, Dark Matter was only physically present in the first and last of those worlds. 3 Dark Matter beings physically scattered the Crystal Shard around those 6 worlds, Zero is above them combined) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted. Capable leader who organized planetary conquests Weaknesses: His eye seems to be his weak spot and will not regenerate if destroyed, though he can create a new one after a given time Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Corruption:' Despite not being visible where the victims are, Dark Matter can corrupt other with dark clouds and potentially without them; Dark Matter was stated to control others with dark clouds, this is shown in Dream Land 3 as a massive cloud of Dark Matter dispersing through the planet "luring the inhabitants of PopStar to evil". While going through the planet and fighting the victims, the Dark Matter beings and dark clouds are nowhere to be seen until defeating the bosses of that game and expelling Dark Matter's influence from sectors of the planet. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards it's indicated many times in the Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Strategy Guide that Dark Matter had incluenced beings on the 6 different planets Kirby & co. travel through, despite the fact that once again Dark Matter beings and dark clouds aren't shown while traveling for most of those planets (it should be noticed that said guide has several inaccuracies in it, however it is still an official guide, the information is repeated numerous times, and the game alone already suggests this by having the randomly scattered Crystal Shards hidden and guarded by enemies. Additionally, Ripple Star, a planet that was completely took over and covered by Dark Matter, doesn't always show dark clouds in its levels). All of this indicates that Dark Matter are able to influence others without physically entering inside of them, and presumably without using mind-controlling clouds. **This corruption shows to work on robots such as Pluggs and HR-H in Crystal Shards. **The dark clouds that mind control others are called Dark Matter, which is different than Dark Matter as an species and individual beings, although this clouds can regroup to form a Dark Matter being. *'Possession:' Dark Matter enters inside the body of other and takes control of the target. While doing this, it is able to manipulate the victim's body, make it levitate, or transmute it entirely. Along with Corruption, Dark Matter usually begins an encounter with others by possessing them as shown here, here and here. Took control of King Dedede off-screen [https://youtu.be/xpTNTbUZ7Tg?t=656 by possessing him in Dream and 2]. Along with other Dark Matter, Zero-Two and them possessed the Fairy Queen off-screen (or perhaps only Zero-Two possessed her while looking like Dark Matter and later creating more of them. This is not clear). Gallery Dark Matter_%26_Zero%27s_Corruption.gif Kirby's dreamland3 manual-Dark Matter's control.jpg|Dark Matter & Zero taking control of others Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards Strategy Guide-Dark Matter info.jpg Zero-Two making Dark Star-Kirby 64.gif|Zero-Two making the planet Dark Star Celebration Picture-Bad Boss Brothers-Kirby Star Allies.png|Zero and Zero-Two in the Bad Boss Brothers Celebration Picture, Kirby Star Allies Others Notable Victories: Uboa (Yume Nikki) Uboa's profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Kirby Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Nintendo Category:Flight Users Category:Blood Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Possession Users Category:Space Users Category:Dark Matter Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Life Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sadists Category:Darkness Users Category:Morality Users Category:Madness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Eye Users Category:Tier 4